A long night
by SlamShady
Summary: Squalo can't sleep and decides to visit his boss' room...  Short XS, Xanxus x Squalo.  Reviews appreciated


**[A/N**] : My first go at _actual_ XS, sorry if they seem OOC, they are so damn hard to get right. Reviews are the best

* * *

><p>Squalo rolled over on his bed, blanket wrapped tightly around his body. He was tired, the rest of the Varia were sleeping comfortably in the cold winter night and yet his eyes were wide open. But no matter how long he waited or how hard he tried he couldn't drift into the wonderful abyss of sleep, no... he had been lying awake for hours, attempting desperately.<p>

Sighing, he got out of his bed ignoring the protests from his body from the sudden exposure of cold wind. His pyjama pants were way too thin to protect from the chill and he wore nothing to cover up his upper body. If Xanxus saw him now, he probably wouldn't be able to walk for a week. Nevertheless, he decided to wonder around the Varia mansion, heading to the kitchen first.

Maybe food would do the trick and allow him to sleep.

His face was greeted with a blast of cool air as he opened the fridge door and glanced around. Nothing he felt like eating. Disappointed, he slammed the door back and walked out. He contemplated walking down to the basement where there was the 'real' fridge, where the cooks worked and the whole food supply was stored but decided against exposing himself to more cold. The last thing he wanted was to get sick and consequently, end up as the unfortunate target for all laughs and insults for a whole week.

Slowly and grudgingly he made to walk back to his room until he passed a large double door on his way. Stopping in his tracks, he stared drowsily at the oaken doors in front of him, he knew this was Xanxus' room. A sudden urge came to him, a risky thought with satisfying rewards if the circumstances were right.

If he disturbed Xanxus in his sleep, he would either be killed or fucked really hard or both. Maybe a good fucking was exactly what he needed to fall asleep. Normally if he didn't want alcohol in his hair he wouldn't risk it but tonight he was feeling more reckless (if possible) than usual and the cold was really getting to him.

Slowly, he opened his boss' door and made his way in, careful not to make a sound. The room was dimly lit by the moonlight glowing through the window, shining on the sleeping figure in the middle of the room and to there Squalo made his way. The moment he got to the edge of the bed, his foot made contact with one of the discarded boots lying on the floor with a soft thud.

_Shit_, he thought, but the effect was done. He barely had time to blink before a gun was pointed to his head, one slight movement from being fired. The man on the bed paused as he stared at the figure in front of him before lowering his weapon. Squalo realized he was holding his breath and let it out.

'Trash, what the fuck are you doing in my room?' Came the annoyed growl of his boss.

Squalo quickly recovered from his near death experience (seriously, working under someone like Xanxus he gets many every day).

'Voii... I can't sleep,' it sounded so lame coming from his mouth. When he visualized the scene previously, it went something like him throwing himself on his boss, with or without permission.

Xanxus eyed him from a moment as if deciding whether to punch him or not.

'You'll catch a fucking cold standing like that...' he remarked, voice as harsh as ever as he glared at the swordsman.

Squalo blinked in surprise, since when did Xanxus give a rat's ass about him?

'Get over here scum.'

When Squalo remained rooted to the spot, Xanxus sighed and pulled him onto the bed. Squalo felt strong, warm arms wrap around him as his body was covered by Xanxus' blanket. Before he knew it he was facing Xanxus and arms were wrapped around his waist protectively. Soft gray eyes met dark red ones as his boss looked at him, Squalo could almost see affection in that gaze he knew so well.

He didn't even complain when rough lips met his own but kissed back furiously, now moving his arms around the larger man's neck. After an eternity, they broke apart panting and still holding onto each other.

Xanxus leaned forward while at the same time pulling his lover closer to him and whispered in his ear before going back to sleep.

'Trash, if you wake me up again I'll fucking kill you.'

Squalo smiled and tightened his grip around the dark-skinned man. Just lying there listening to his boss' heartbeat was the perfect way to fall asleep. Slowly he let his eyes close, savoring the moment. _I love you too boss_, he thought.

-end-


End file.
